Annie James
Annie James is one of the main protagonists from the 1998 remake of the The Parent Trap (the other being her twin sister, Hallie Parker). She is portrayed by Lindsay Lohan. Appearance Annie is a red haired female of average height. She originally had long red hair usually kept tied up until Hallie cut it short so the two could switch places. She also gains pierced ears which Hallie did because it would look strange if Annie, posing as Hallie, would come back without them. She dresses in a more formal attire than Hallie. Many of her outfits also consisted of skirts and were generally white. She also speaks with a British accent. Personality Annie and Hallie are very similar in personality. The two are both mischievous and intelligent, devising many schemes to torture their father's fiancée, Meredith Blake, during their camping trip. The two also share similar interests, such as their love for poker and Oreos with peanut butter. However, Annie still has distinct differences from Hallie. She is more proper and mature than the latter. She is patient and seems to be bilingual or multilingual, as she spoke French when she was angered at her father's decision to marry Meredith. She is a very polite, anxious person and tends to worry more than Hallie. She is also more serious and can be very intelligent and shrewd, as shown when she understood Meredith's true intentions for marrying her father, which were for his money rather than him as a person. ''The Parent Trap'' In the film, Annie was one of the twin daughters of Nick Parker and Elizabeth James along with her twin sister Hallie Parker and was born on October 11. However shortly after, Nick and Elizabeth divorced and Annie went with her mother to London, England while Hallie stayed behind and lived with her father in Napa, California. Since she was a baby at the time, Annie didn't know anything about her father or twin sister. She grew up with her mother and grandfather, Charles James, in London where the former worked as a wedding gown designer. In the summer of 1998 her mother sent her to summer camp at Camp Walden where Hallie was sent too by her father. The two do not meet until fencing class when Annie challenges Hallie to a duel. They did not recognize each other at first because of the masks they wore. Hallie agrees to the duel, but loses to Annie, who accidentally pushed Hallie into a water holder. Hallie then retaliates by pulling Annie into the water when the latter tried to apologize and pull her out of it. They then subsequently waged a war by pulling a number of tricks on each other until the counselors, Marva and her daughter, Marva Jr., were pulled into their pranks. They then decide to send them to the Isolation Cabin for the rest of the summer in order to work out their differences. While in the cabin, they learn that they have many things in common and soon find out they are twins when they learn that they share the same birthdays, are the same age, and find that their pictures of their estranged parent whom they never met are the same one. They then decide to switch places to better understand their estranged parent, how they met, and why they divorced. As Hallie, Annie bonds with her father. She also learns of his girlfriend Meredith from his housekeeper, Chessy. They have been dating for the eight weeks "Hallie" had been away at summer camp, while hinting at Meredith's true intention for wanting him. After being with Meredith for a while, Annie learns that she is only after Nick's money and tells Hallie she can't stop her and is no longer the only girl in Nick's life. Annie tries to warn Hallie but fails. She eventually gets through to her after faxing her an S.O.S. Meanwhile, Chessy notices sudden changes in "Hallie's" personality. Trivia *Annie and Hallie were also portrayed by Lindsay Lohan's double, Erin Mackey. *Annie is similar to Elsa from Frozen. **Both like to study. **Both clean up nicely. *Both have sisters for friends. ** (Hallie for Annie) ** (Anna for Elsa) *Both also got hit by something above. ** (The water balloon for Annie) ** (The chandelier for Elsa) Gallery parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-578.jpg parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-587.jpg parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-590.jpg|It's rather picturesque. Don't you think? parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-619.jpg|Martin: Shall we review your mother's list? parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-662.jpg|Check for fruits, check for vegetables parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.jpg parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-686.jpg|Although unlikely but thanks for bringing me, Martin. parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-784.jpg parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-787.jpg parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-882.jpg parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-883.jpg parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-1030.jpg|I'll take a whack at it. parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-1058.jpg parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-1092.jpg parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-1146.jpg|Annie yawning parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-1188.jpg|Sorry, let me help you parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-1199.jpg parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.jpg parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-1237.jpg Annie1.jpg|Preparing for a nighttime swim Lindsay Lohan in The Parent Trap.jpg Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Swordsmen Category:American characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:The Parent Trap (1998) characters